


I Will Not Let You Die

by zirkkun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, I hope, it's not too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: (The Future Past DLC ~ vague M!Robin x Lucina ~ NOT spoiler free)It's been difficult.Who is who?What is what?And what does any of this mean?The blade glimmers at his neck. Is this not what he wanted?But that brings up another question: who even is he?





	I Will Not Let You Die

"I murdered your father... I murdered legions of Ylisseans... I murdered all of your friends... I snuffed out the very Voice of the divine dragon herself... Please, I'm begging you, end me!"

My sword had not even been drawn, but this man was at my beck and call, pleading on his very knees as tears streamed down his blood-caked cheeks. His hands were pulled up to his face, his eyes staring at me without a waver. Every part of his body was tense, stressed, and every word out of his mouth sounded as though it would be his very last breath. He gasped for air once more.

"Don't you hate me? Don't you hate what I've done?" he asked. "Please, I must slumber. My body is already weakened. Please, kill me as I sleep."

"Why are you telling me this?" my voice spoke, operating on its own accord.

"You are Ylisse's only hope... You must destroy me," he breathed. "I'm the cause of all of this. Had it not been for me, you would have not had to draw your sword so young. No one would have suffered in this fashion. My hands would not have been so caked with... Souls, lives that I've reaped straight from innocent people's bodies." Voice trembling more, his hands collapsed to the ground, supporting his otherwise failing body. "I'm to blame for this. You must kill me, Lucina."

I looked right at this man. I could see in his face the dreaded demon who destroyed our world. I could see the blood of his enemies right on his face. I could feel that looming, piercing hatred within my heart. But I could not draw my sword, for when I looked into his eyes... This was no fell dragon. This was a man, not unlike myself. He was a person. A human. He was not responsible, and yet, he claimed all of the wrongdoings as his own. I could not kill this man. Even though I hated him.

"You needn't tell me how much I despise you," I began. "But... If you really are Grima, why would you want me to kill you? Why do you want to die?" I took a step forward. "You are a human, are you not? Grima is using you, your body is his vessel. There must be a way to separate you, some way to save you from this --"

"No!" he boomed. "I am Grima! There is nothing human about me!" His breath grew harsher. "I have been the fell dragon since the day I was born."

In that moment, we locked eyes. For as dark and lifeless as he looked, there was something in his eyes: a twinkle of light. I saw it there, for just a split second.

"I wish I could have been human. I could have lived a normal life -- with you!"

A different time, a different place. I now stare at a demon, my sword drawn before him. I know who he is. I have seen him at his strongest point, his absolute abomination of an existence. I know the things he has done -- the things he will do to my friends, family, and country. For the sake of the world's peace, I must kill him before he can do us so wrong once more.

"Lucina? What are you doing?" His voice trembles with panic.

He had asked for me to kill him before. I couldn't have even drawn my sword then. But I had made a grave mistake in that future, my past that I now must correct. I will not let my father die again.

But my sword becomes heavy. It is as if I have never held it before in my life. The tip wobbles with my worry, but I grip its hilt with both hands. I hold my stance, my sword aimed at his throat. It was the sword my father once used, once owned. It seems to ironic, so appropriate, for him to die at my hands like so. He must die. It is not an option for us.

And yet, even still, I can't bring myself to move another inch. My breath twitches, my heartbeat strumming in my ears. A lump forms in my throat. I dare not look to who stands before me. I cannot. I shall only envision the man who must die. I cannot think of anything else. Not of the bond he shares with my father. Not of the fact his memories are erased. Not of the lack of dangerous habits he shows. Not of the times he saved my life. Not of the lively glint in his eyes. Not of the pain he goes through. Not of his suffering. Not of his humanity. I must show no sympathy, for this is no man, this is a demon. This is the fell dragon Grima.

I knew I was breathing heavily, I knew my sword was falling. I shifted again, holding the blade more tightly against his throat. "I have to do this," I spoke softly. "You killed my father. I didn't believe it at first, when I saw the bond you two shared... But it is undeniable. It is you. You share the same face."

But a face was all they shared. It ached within my heart -- I knew this was not Grima. I could hear it within his voice, that same voice of the suffering man I once met at the pillar. The one begging me for death.

He sighed, the man before me. His hands raised in retreat, he exclaimed, "Is that so? I suppose, if that is the case... Then kill me, Lucina. I would rather not live if it means I will bring upon the end of those who are dear to me."

A sharp breath cut through my lungs, my grip on the hilt getting tighter as I dug my heels into the dirt. I clenched my jaw, refusing to take a glance a the man before me. At Grima. This was Grima.

I was reminded of my past once more. "Is there... Really nothing I can do?"

"No," the fell dragon had informed me. "Grima and I are one. Only because we are weakened can I speak my mind. I am not free. So please, put aside your sympathy, and end me."

 _There must be another way!_  I thought to myself, even now, as I stared murder in the face. Again, I made no further advancements with my sword, refusing to make a decision.

 _I can't do this,_  I thought very suddenly. _Not to him_.

My memory returned again. His eyes had flashed red, a merciless smirk across his otherwise suffering face. " _Child of Naga... I shall feast upon your bones... Once this is through..._ " His voice wailed into laughter just before the red eyes died with a cough of blood. I stepped back. He gasped for air. "... Can't you see? I am not human. End me."

I stepped forward with my sword, ever so shakily; but the man took a great step back, even despite his previous words of faith. I stared directly at my hilt, moving my eyes slowly along the blade until I met his unscathed neck. I mustn't look anywhere else. I must focus on my duty.

"Lucina?"

We met eyes.

Within a few moments, my sword clattered to the grassy ground. I fell to my knees, my face clasped into my hands. I croaked with tears, "I can't do it... I can't do it..."

He means too much to me now. I look at his face, I look at his body -- and he is an evil soul. The demon who murdered my family, my friends, and all that I cared for. But when I look into his eyes... He is a new person. He is no longer that monster. He has been reborn into something entirely different. For me to invade this past -- no, this alternative realm -- and claim his life without reason... I could not forgive myself.

He is kind.

He is gentle.

He is intelligent.

He is amiable.

He is innocent.

He is loyal.

He is all that is good.

He is not Grima.

"Robin," I wept. "Please... Forgive me."

I looked up from my sobbing, seeing once again that sparkle of life within his eyes that I had seen so long ago. That innocent life, that strive to be better. He gained a misfortune. This is not Grima. This is not the fell dragon who killed my father. That is another demon of another time, in another place. I could not kill this man. Even if when I first looked at him, I hated him.

He knelt down to me, a warm smile across his face. "Lucina, I know your heart's in the right place," Robin claimed, as if he knew my thoughts. "I know how much you love your father. We all do."

I didn't even attempt to stop myself. I collapsed around him in a great embrace, my face buried in the cloth of his cloak. "It's not just that," I breathed. "I think... I'm in love with you, Robin." I winced as I fought back the tears once more. "Forgive me, I don't particularly understand my emotions... But I cannot kill you. I just can't. I look at your face and I see Grima. But I look into your eyes and I see the life of another human. One who... once begged me to strip him of his life. One who I could not kill, either. Gods, I was not fit to come back in time. Not in this condition."

I felt Robin's return of the embrace gently warm my shoulders. "The world is wartorn, Lucina. I don't blame you for your confusion. But please, do think this over. I don't think that you love me, per say... not so much as you might feel hurt knowing that the I from your world was in such incredible pain."

I did not respond to him initially. I took his every word to heart, soaking it in as I applied it to my life.

I saw once again that glint of life, of fear, within the umber eyes that pleaded for death. I remembered how desperately I wanted to save him. I remembered the pain of knowing that nothing could be done. I remembered the pain of knowing this man would be consumed by a life that he never wanted.

"Thank you," I spoke. "I will never let you succumb to the darkness again. I will never let you die."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know????
> 
> I just got an idea of "what if the scene where lucina tries to kill robin ended up being like, a confession scene" for.... Some reason
> 
> But then i made it like sad cause I watched a video on the Future Past DLC
> 
> Uhhh  
> Hope ya enjoyed i guess


End file.
